mixertestfandomcom-20200213-history
The Terminal
The Terminal is a 2004 American comedy film directed by Steven Spielber and starring Tom Hanks and Catherine Zeta-Jones. It is about a man who stays in JFK Airport when he is denied entry to USA and cannot go back to his home country do to a military outbreak. Plot Viktor Navorski (Tom Hanks) arrives in John F. Kennedy Airport in New York City, but on the passport check, his passport is denied as there is a revolution in his homecountry, Krakozia, which started when he was on flight. Unaware of the war, and only knows a few words in English (half of them were wrote in a piece of orange paper) he has no idea why he is unable to get inside USA. Frank Dixon (Stanley Tucci), Director of Customs and Border Protection, tells Viktor that he is unable to go into USA, somehow explaining him. Thurman (Barry Shabaka Henly) gives Viktor a few food vouchers (which Viktor referrs to as food documents), Prepaid $10 Calling card, pager and an access card to the CPCT and tells him to shop in the International Transit Lounge. Viktor hears the national anthem of Krakozia and the words "Krakozia" on the Televisions, but since he is unable to understand English, he is puzzled as they show tanks and military warfare in the television. He is depressed, and he desperately needs to know what is happening in Krakozia. He runs across the terminal, seeing every channel (including a private lounge) etc. He shouts in Krakozian language to tell people what is the newsreader saying, but no one understands him. Viktor tries to phone home, but he does not know how to use the calling card and the telephone. He asks everyone for helm "Please! Please!", but no one bothers about him, leaving him lost. Depressed, he waits at the Transit Lounge. He sees a girl packing her suitcase. Viktor helps her, but breaks her suitcase. The food vouchers fly away, and are taken to trash by janitor Gupta (Kumar Pallana), who refuses to let Viktor take away his trash. Viktor, being very hungry settles in Gate 67 with a large suitcase, a small shoulder bag, tourist guides, books, a coat and a Planters nut can as his luggage. Viktor also keeps several things in his coat, including tourist advertisements, New York city maps, English sentences etc. Using a penknife, Viktor creates a bed using seats from Gate 67, which was under maintenance. He then found out that dropping trolleys would give him money, which he uses to buy food from Burger King. Viktor often takes trolley from other people, for an instance in which two children were sitting in a trolley. Viktor inclines the trolley, making the children fall. He says "good boys" and then takes the trolleys. Viktor also made his own "sandwich", using salt crackers, ketchup and mustard. Before he could take his first bite, he will be interupted by Frank. The next day, Viktor meets Amelia (Catherine Zeta-Jones) an air hostess. Viktor is impressed with her during their first meet, when Amelia slips and falls, removing the heel from one of her shoes. Viktor begins to love Amelia, but Amelia is loving another Government employee. Viktor regularly goes to the Immigration office, where officer Delores Torres (Zoe Saldana) always denies his form due to his passport being invalid. Enrique Cruz (Diego Luna) is a food service employee as well as a cleaner loves Delores, and uses Viktor to speak to Delores in return for free food. Viktor agrees, and helps Enrique. Viktor gradually improves his English, by buying two books about New York City in English, as well as Greek. Reading both books, he improves his English. Amelia, always comes back to JFK Airport and she meets Viktor. Amelia asks Viktor for lunch, which Viktor disagrees. Sad, Amelia and Viktor remain friends. Frustrated with Viktor, Frank Dixon tells Viktor to leave, but Viktor doesn't. Viktor then looks for a job in the airport, but no one gives him one since he does not have a permanent phone and residential address. The Discovery store manager cheats him by letting him wait the whole day, since he gave the payphone number as his phone number. Viktor then goes to the toilet, where he sees broken walls. He then beautifully repairs it, and he is hired by the contractor, giving him $90 per hour. This annoys Frank, as he is about to get promoted and wants to get rid of Viktor. Viktor know works and earns money, and helps everyone in the airport. He plays cards with Gupta, Enrique and Joe Mulroy (Chi McBride), a cargo handler. Frank, annoyed with Viktor pulls Amelia and asks about him, and about the Planters peanut can. Amelia then goes on a date with Viktor, and the patio was set up by Enrique, Gupta and Joe. They also serve them croissant and wine. After the dinner, Viktor and Amelia throw their pagers. Frank then asks Amelia about the Planters can. Viktor says that it was his father's dream. His father was a jazz enthusiast and wanted autographs of 57 jazz musiscians featured on a picture he got from an Hungarian newspaper in 1958. Amelia was heart-broken when he saw Viktors dream , and kisses him. Viktor builds a fountain out of a disused toilet for Amelia, which did not work. Frank uses Viktor to tell an East European man, possibly somewhere near Krakozia that medicines are not allowed without a form and signatures of doctors. The man, who is taking the medicines to his dying mother and father from Canada. But however he cannot take the medicines back to Canada. He is taken away, and he is so sad. Viktor feels sorry for him and tells Frank that the medicines were for his goat. Medicines to animals can be taken without any forms. The man also agrees that it was for goats, and he takes it home happily and then thanks Viktor. Frank knows that Viktor read the immigration rules when he was in the airport and tries to beat him. Accidentaly, Viktor's hands were scanned by the scanner when Frank was pressing it against him. The scanned print of Viktor's hands were placed in the airport's shops, restaurants and other places, making Viktor famous. Nine months later, Viktor is woken by his friends saying that the revolution war in Krakozia has ended and he can go back home. Viktor hosts a party, and Amelia arrives and gives Viktor a one day emergency visa to enter New York, but Viktor is disappointed to learn she has renewed her relationship with the man during this process. Moreover, Dixon has to sign the visa. Seizing this oppurtunity, Frank threatents Viktor to go back to Krakozia, or he will deport Enrique, Joe or mostly Gupta, as he is wanted for killing a corrupt police officer in India. Viktor feels sorry for Gupta and goes back to Krakozia. Gupta then runs and drives his mop through the wheels of the flight to Krakozia, giving Viktor time to finish his father's dreams. Viktor then goes to the entrance, followed by all the people he helped (entire airport staff). He then gets the autograph of the final member of the jazz band and then returns back to his home country.